


Still trying

by Metamorfaly



Series: Getting better at that thing called socializing [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Disappointment (only in Hanzo's head), Disassociation, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genji Shimada is a Good Brother, Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Physical Disability, Therapy (kind of), Zenyatta has Issues too, Zenyatta is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorfaly/pseuds/Metamorfaly
Summary: After being left alone with his thoughts for a long time, Hanzo receives help to not only heal the phisical wounds he has left, but also the past mistakes that keep hunting him.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Hanzo Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Getting better at that thing called socializing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846825
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Self-Indulgent proyect number 2. As said in the tags, there are some strong themes in here like anxiety, a panic attack (I'm sorry if it is not descripted good, comments about it are very much appreciated), some mentions of blood and injury, a brief part with disassociation, and some other things.

Hanzo should have seen this coming. His carelessness had always resulted in his own ruin, after all.

It had started last night, while in the training facilities, that he started feeling acute pain in his leg stumps. This wasn’t anything new, and even if it meant that he had to go back to his quarters earlier than usual, it was nothing that a couple of painkillers and some sleep couldn’t numb. He should have known that it wasn’t going to be enough. 

Approximately at 4:00 AM, five hours after going to sleep, Hanzo woke up in extreme pain, which origin was his legs, where his stumps connected with his prosthetics, that he hadn’t bothered to disconnect. He was used to sleeping with them while in the run for years, but if he left them on for extended periods of time, sooner or later the phantom pains, exhaustion and whatnot would torment him.

Even when he tried to remove his metalic legs, his hand felt something warm. Blood. Even when Hanzo didn’t want to bother their medics at this hour, the pain and panic spoke for him before he could stop them. 

“Athena…”

“Yes, Agent Shimada?”

“In…inform Agent Zenyatta……“

“Inform Agent Zennyatta of what, Agent Shimada?”

“In…for…*gulp* Inform him that I am in need of medical assistance” For now, all Hanzo could do was to try to grasp his legs, in a futile attempt to minimize the pain.

“Understood, anything else, Agent Shimada?”

“Tell him to….to bring a wheelchair as well”

While waiting for Zenyatta to arrive, his dragon guardians, Udon and Ramen, started to ruminate under his skin, trying to ease the pain with their words. The distraction was welcomed, but Hanzo had to be very still to make it work.

After what seemed like hours, his door opened, letting in the Omnic monk, who had an unfolded wheelchair with him. Quick as he could be, Zenyatta placed the chair beside Hanzo’s bed.

“Shimada-san. Do you need assistance to get in the wheelchair?

“…T-thank you for your concern. But…but I can do it on….on my own….” It was hard for Hanzo to talk, when all his concentration was on trying to distract his mind from the pain by inflicting it on another area. In this case, by digging both hands’ nails into his forearms.

With a bit of difficulty, Hanzo managed to level himself and sit down on the wheelchair, and Zenyatta began wheeling him towards the medbay, while asking him about his condition, like “What happened?”, or “How intense is the pain?”. However, when they arrived at the medbay, the deadful question arrived.

“How long have you had your legs on?”

Hanzo really didn’t want to answer that question. He knew it was his fault that his legs ended up in that state, he knew it was his fault that Overwatch was wasting time and resources on him, when those could be better used on others who really needed them. 

Now laying on a medbay’s bed, he didn’t think it was logical to lie to the medic, specially if it meant to waste more resources unnecesarily.

“Three months”, he deadpanned with an unreadable expression. 

That answer seemed to surprise Zenyatta. Despite not having an expressive face, the Omnic jumped a little at the statement, and almost knocked some equipment to the ground. Despite this, he continued by being as profesional as possible.

“I understand. Because Dr. Zeigler is not here to use the Caduceus system, I’m going to apply anesthesya and remove your prosthetics. From then on, I’m going to examine them and clean the wounds. The treatment will depend on how severe the trauma is. Are you okay with that, Shimada-san?”

“…Yes”.

Zenyatta began by preparing the injections. “I apologize for delaying your treatment by explaining the procedure, but I did it to make you aware of what’s going to happen next. May I proceed?”.

Hanzo was not naïve. Everyone at base knew about his paranoia and distrust, specially when it was about something that made him so vulnerable as his legs. While he wanted everything to be over as soon as possible, he was grateful with the Omnic medic for his thoughtfulness. 

“If you may...”

After applying the anesthesya, it came the difficult part. Hanzo may not feel more than a tug on his legs while removing the prosthetics, but Zenyatta had to do it as careful as possible to not harm them any further. The damage was considerable. Not only the skin on the stumps was irratated and raw, but there were also blisters, and it was also starting to smell wrong. Luckily, there wasn’t as much blood as Hanzo expected, and the wounds weren’t so deep.

After cleaning and treating the wounds, Zenyatta deemed that it was best to leave the stumps unbandaged, just so the skin could breath. Some biotic oilment was produced from a near drawer, along with a prescription as to how many times a day it should be applied. Those weren’t complicated instructions, but the worst part involved that Hanzo couldn’t put on his prosthetics until what was left of his legs healed, which according to the medic’s diagnostic, could last a week or two. Not only would he have to depend on a wheelchair to move around the base, but he won’t be able to participate on team exercises or any other “stressful activities”, like Zenyatta stated. He thanked the Omnic, and apologized for wasting his time, before preparing to leave. But before Hanzo could go back to his quarters, and probably put some of his sake to good use, Zenyatta asked another dreadful question.

“Do you wish to talk?”

“…No.”

And with that said, the archer lowered himself on the wheelchair, and starting rolling towards his room. It was not the easiest way of transport, but it was the only one he had, even if his arms were no longer accostumed to the movements required to move. 

After a while, he was finally able to arrive to his room, but when he placed himself in front of the door, he couldn't open it, for he knew what would happen if he did. He would do exactly what he thought about doing at the medbay: he would get drunk, possibly drink all the alcohol he could gather, and sleep senseless, luckily without nightmares; the other option would be that he would resist the urgue to get drunk, but then the intrusive thoughts would hunt him, which would eventually lead him to drink anyways. He really didn’t want to resort on that, it was not how he wanted to deal with his problems anymore. He joined Overwatch in order to heal his relationship with Genji, to try to be a better person, to be there for his brother, even if he didn’t deserve it. Hanzo wasn’t entirely sure if the, even if scarce, meditation sessions he had had with his brother and his “Master” had something to do with not wanting to wallow himself till falling asleep, but he really could use some tea to calm himself.

After a long, and tiring, trip to the cafeteria, another obstacle was presented: the cupboards, where the tea blends and the cups were placed, where too high for Hanzo now. Just when he was thinking of ways to reach what he needed, with a frown on his face, somebody else seemed to arrive to the kitchen.

“Greetings once again”.

If Hanzo jumped a little by surprise, nobody was going to find it out from him. 

“Hello once again, Agent Zennyatta”.

For obvious reasons, Hanzo suspected the reasons of why an Omnic, a being that didn’t need any food to live, was doing at a kitchen at nearly five in the morning. 

“Please, Shimada-san. Just Zenyatta is fine.”

“If I may ask, Zenyatta, why are you here?”, the real question left lingering (“Are you following me?”).

Without loosing his calmed tone, Zenyatta responded, “It was unexpected to say the least, but I received an urgent message. The team of the “Old guard” will be returning in a few hours”.

“…What?”

Eight months ago, the reformed (and still illegal) Overwatch started to negociate with the UN about possibly revocking the Petras Act. And just three months ago, an audience was authorized to begin the process. Because of the delicate state of the UN towards Overwatch, the Old Guard was going to be required to assist, but also any Blackwatch agent, so that they could give account of what exactly had happened during their many operations under the rug. Those were the conditions given by the UN, in order to permit them to function legally again. Not only would this grant them jurisdiction in other countries, but if they managed to do a good job, they would also get financial support again. They had been managing until now, specially after Hanzo’s generous offer of putting his saved money to “good use”, but Winston insisted that, while they all were extremely grateful for him supporting their operations, it would be unfair to depend on just one person, so those meetings were top priority.

And so, Winston, Lena, Reinhart, Torbjörn, Angela, Symmetra (for her reputation in the scientific field was undeniable), Jesse and Genji went towards New York, for the UN insisted on a conference “face-to-face” (Ana and Jack wouldn´t attend because they were still “dead to the world”, and would remain like that for the time being),. It wasn’t supposed to last as long as it had, but many problems started surging in America at the time, it wasn’t only necessary to help people, but also for the UN to see how effective the new Overwatch could be. 

In absence of many of their agents, Jack was left as temporary Strike Commander to coordinate their operations in the rest of the world (remaining incognito, of course), and to keep their base safe.

“Yes, it seems that the UN is really considering to revoke the Petras Act, and the team will finally be returning to Gibraltar”. Zenyatta sounded cheerful, which wasn’t a surprise, considering that he and Genji had been separated during those three months. But that still didn’t answer why the Omnic was at the kitchen so early.

“That is reassuring, but it does not explain why you are here”.

“Oh, you see, that is the reason why I am here. I thought that maybe a nice breakfast and lunch would be a good “Welcome Back!” reception”.

“But, you do not have…” Hanzo stopped himself before finishing the sentence, for he didn’t know if it would be offensive. Apparently, it wasn’t.

“I know, and I really hoped to find somebody else to help me that could actually taste the food, but everyone is either sleeping, or preparing a full report for Winston. I really didn’t want to bother anybody, so I thought of cooking by myself, but the results may turn out…less than ideal.”

Hanzo knew were this was going, but the alternative to pass the time wasn’t any better. “I will assist you with the cooking process, if you wish.”

“Oh, that is much generous of you, but it wouldn’t interrump anything, would it?” It was pretty obvious that question was only out of courtesy, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

“Not at all, it is the least I can do for requiring your aid so early in the morning. Besides, it seems like sleep is eluding me, it would be better to occupy myself in something productive, rather than waiting for what would be a very short nap”. He had the habit of waking up before 6 AM.

“Thank you very much, Shimada-san. Do you have any ideas of what they would like?”.

And so, it started their conjoined work to prepare breakfast and lunch for their arriving teammates. It wasn’t as difficult as Hanzo thought it would be. He was worried that his limited mobility would make the kitchen space too crowded to move, but Zenyatta didn’t seem to mind, in fact, when moving proved itself difficult, he would just levitate his way around. Convenient indeed. Hanzo thought himself lucky that must of the things needed to mix, bake and fry were on floor-leveled cupboards. While Zenyatta’s job was mostly to mix, stir and put things in the oven, Hanzo’s consisted on chopping, taste-testing and adding spices. 

Two and a half hours later, they had successfully pulled breakfast for an small army. The things they made for lunch were put on the fridge or on cupboards, so that anybody could reach them.

Sattisfied with their job, Hanzo decided to go back to his room, only for Zenyatta to offer and prepare him some tea. He had assumed that was the reason the archer was in the kitchen in the first place, being right in front of the cupboard with cups and teas. It was a temptiong offer, and there was no reason to reject it. 

With his tea in hand, and not feeling in the mood to go back to his quarters, Hanzo placed himself in a cornero f the common area. Zenyatta offered to hold his tea while he accomodated himself with the chair. After doing so, and thanking the Omnic for his assistance, once again, he began to zip his tea. What was unexpected, was that apparently Zenyatta had made himself comfortable on the individual sofa right next to the archer.

“Thank you once again for your help, Shimada-san.”

“As I said, it was the least I could do after I made you waste your time. Besides, the returning agents may not be the only ones hungry.”

“That’s true. Maybe somebody has already gone to the kitchen for breakfast”.

After that, they summed into an awkward silence, and silence meant that Hanzo’s mind was going to wander into dangerous thoughts. The tea could only keep them at bay for a while. He really didn’t want to impose his troubles into Zenyatta, again, but every minute that passed meant another chance for those intrusive feelings and memories to torment him. Meanwhile, Zenyatta seemed as calmed as always, possibly meditating. Finally, his rational part remembered the first time he had encountered the monk, and the way he told Hanzo that, if he needed anything, he was free to ask for the omnic’s help. He still thought that it would be received as a burden, but he would take the risk, at least this once.

“Is…is your-“

Zenyatta just adjusted his head to look at him, paciently waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“Is your…offering….of talking…still…available…?”, he kicked himself mentally, he was asking to talk, not for a discount on a sale. Zenyatta definetely would tell him to piss off, and he had the right to do so. 

“Of course. If you still wish to. Just a moment. Athena, could you please activate black-out mode in this area?”

“Of course, Agent Zenyatta”

“There. I understand your preference for privacy, I hope this is acceptable”

It was more than that actually. Hanzo really appreciated the monk’s thoughtfullness. “It is, thank you”.

“Whenever you’re ready, Shimada-san.”

It took him a while to organize his thoughts, clutching his cup with both hands. The heat of the hot beverage still managed to hurt him, but it also grounded his mind. He knew that if he didn’t talk now, he would chicken out, and he was just sick of it. He really wanted to be better, for his brother.

“…I can still…hear them.”

“If I may ask, who are ‘them’?”

“…The clan Elders. Telling me that I am not good enough, that being Good enough is nothing compared to being perfect, that I must be an example, distractions are not suited for their oyabun, for their future kumicho, I must better my katas, my form is too SLOPPY, MY ATTACKS TOO WEAK, I MUST SET AN EXAMPLE!”.

At some point, he had broken his cup with the pressure of his hands, spilling the remains of the tea over his lap, the broken pieces of the cup leaving small cuts of his hands. Now, with his hands bloody, his mind got overwhelmed with memories of that night; clashing swords, screams, rage, confusion, death, and the sensation of his brother’s blood on his hands. It was so hard to breath, he felt like drowning, WHY WAS IT SO HARD TO BREATH?!

He doesn’t know how he got to the medbay, but a harmony orb floated around his head. He was laying down in a bed, with Zenyatta on the side placing one hand on his shoulder, grounding him. Even Udon and Ramen came out with their smaller forms to cuddle on each of his shoulders, nuzzling his face. When looking down, he also noticed that his hands had been bandaged.

Hanzo could feel the trails of tears on his face, and the sweat sticking to his forehead. The first thing that crossed his mind was the feeling of being so tired, phisically and mentally. But then, guilt invided his mind, about how he had done it again, he had bothered Zenyatta, AGAIN. He probably had told every agent about his pathetic display of weakness, how much of a mes he really was, how Genji would never forgive him for what he did, how-

“How are you feeling now, Shimada-san.”

He had to focus on the comfort his dragons were trying to provide so that he could form a coherent answer. Hanzo really didn’t deserve his guardians, did he?

“…Better, thank you. I deeply apologize for wasting your time once again, I should get going back to my quarters.”

“Not at all”, Zenyatta replied, “and I’m sorry, but I would recommend for you to remain here, just a little while, but I won’t stop you if you truly wish to leave. You were gone for quite some time”.

Hanzo wanted to say no, to go back to his room and forget this day ever happened, but he was tired of everything; of being scared, of running away, of how heavy and sore his body was, and so he replied “…Very well”.

Silence took hang of the atmosphere once again, but with his dragons back under his skin, still murmuring comforting things, it was better. Zenyatta even passed him a water bottle, which became empty after a few moments.

Finally, Zenyatta broke the silence.

“I must apologize, Shimada-san. If I had known how badly our conversation was going to end, I wouldn’t have offered it at all.”

The archer thought carefully about his answer. “You have nothing to apologize for. You were only trying to help.”

“Maybe so, but as one of Overwatch’s medic, it is my duty to help anyone that needs it.”

And just like that, they fall into silence once again, but only for a little while. Once again, the omnic monk broke it.

“May I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you feel uncomfortable doing so.”

“…You may ask…”

“How has been your stay in Overwatch?”

It had been almost a year since Hanzo had joined Overwatch because of his brother’s wishes, but for most of that time, he had made himself as scarse as possible to others. The first months had been the toughest, for some Overwatch’s oldest members, aware of his and Genji’s past, made it very clear that he was not welcomed, and if he tried to pull something against Genji again, they would have no problem in “disposing” of him, Mercy being the most aggresive in her threats. After some missions and team exercises, the other agents started to trust him enough to not have him under vigilance 24/7. But when Overwatch’s money problems became more obvious, and Hanzo offered to help the organization finantially, he asked for his name not to be revealed, otherwise some agents may have protested against the idea, so his contribution towards their cause was mostly unknown.

The ones who seemed friendlier to him, without counting his brother, were some of the newest additions to Overwatch, including Hana, Lucio, Bastion, Satya, Mei, but surprisingly Lena, Winston and Jesse too. Winston being the Strike Commander, was understandable that he wanted to form a friendly relationship with everyone, even Hanzo, but Lena had been a surprise, and Jesse even more so, for his friendship with Genji (and if nobody found out about Hanzo’s crush on Jesse, the better for him). The rest of Overwatch were still either wary of him, tho not so much anymore, or didn’t stay around enough to talk (this being the case of Ana and Jack). 

After thinking it, Hanzo responded, “It has been eventful.”

“Are you happy being here?”.

“I am being useful”.

“Yes, but are you happy being here, with the other agents?”

“…I don’t see how that matters.”

“Are you still…willing to talk? It’s okay if you say no, I would only share what I observed, anyway”

He knew that this process of opening to others was difficult, and most likely it would continue for a long time, but truth be told, he was SO tired. This time, the reason why he hadn’t taken off his prosthetics was because Genji was away, combined with his worries for his brother, his anxiety, and the fact that there was nobody to ground him whenever he overextended his body, had caused the most recent injuries in his stumps. He still had gone on a few missions during these months, recognizion and the likes, supposedly enough to keep him distracted, but in the end, they had only been an excuse to overextend himself, physically and mentally. If that happened this time, who knows what could happen the next time he was left alone with his self-hating thoughts?

He had given up the wish of Genji ending his life, and he really wanted to have that bond with him. It wasn’t fair that Genji was doing most of the job, while Hanzo was only being a-

“Yes, if you wish to share your…opinions.” He wasn’t going to let his mind wander over the bad things, at least for now.

“Very well. Athena, activate black-out mode once again, please.”, after that, the monk took a moment to organize his thoughts.

“First, I would like to be clear about something. Your brother loves you, and many people here, myself included, like to be around you for who you are, not for what you may have to offer us.”

Hanzo really didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just nodded and remained quiet.

“That being said, I have noticed how things are still…tense between you and other agents, particularly Dr. Ziegler. However, I won’t say that you have to befriend everyone, and I’m glad that many others have warmed up to you, particularly Ms. Song and Mr. Correia dos Santos, you’re free to choose who to allow closer to you.” Another curt nod was all the answer Zenyatta received, but he didn’t, and wouldn’t, ask for more. Zenyatta wasn’t naïve enough to believe that the eldest Shimada sibling would listen to him and instantly everything would change for the better, but it was a start.

“And…I know how it feels like, to be unsure about yourself, specially when your relatives make you doubt.”

That took Hanzo by surprise, his expression changing. And for the first time during their conversation, he looked at Zenyatta in the eyes.

“Back at the Shambali temple, when…when Mondatta was….still among us, he and I fought a lot. *chuckle* Yes, I know it’s hard to believe that us, a group of pacifists, would fight against each other, but it’s true. There was always something, either the way we presented ourselves to the world, to how we could talk to humans about the Iris, or even something as menial as the clothes we would use for a casual occacion. 

“When Overwatch offered me a place among them, I thought about my brother, how he abhored violence of any kind, and how he firmly belived that our methods were the most effective ones to make the Shambali message be heard, to achive peace between Omnics and humans. Even when my brother was gone, I could still hear him, telling me it was going to be a mistake. But I remembered that it was my life, that I really thought I could make a difference that way, and until now, I still believe so. Not only coming here did I find another purpose, but I made even more friends, more family, and I get to be with the one I love. 

“….”

“…Until now, I can still hear Mondatta from time to time, still telling me how dangerous it is for me to do what I do here. But I’m doing this for myself, and for the ones who need me, not for him. 

“My concept of family may be different from yours, as well as our relationships with our respective relatives, but remember, regardless of the past, you chose to come here, you chose to ammend things with your true family, and you chose to put your skills to good use. 

“…Thank you, Shimada-san, for hearing me out. And…as a final thing, it’s okay to feel inadequate, it’s okay if you are not always perfect. The same goes to the progress you’re making here, it’s not always going to be a straight line, it will have ups and downs. Don’t forget about the ones that will help you, you just have to ask.”

After that, they there summed into silence once again, but it was a comfortable silence. Hanzo could feel tears prickling his eyes, and he grapped his bedsheats until his fists became white.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you!”, exclaimed Zenyatta, “the Old Guard team arrived some time ago, and I believe they are having breakfast right now!”

The alarms on Hanzo’s mind went on, “Did they…was it…”

“Don’t worry, Shimada-san”, Zenyatta put a hand on his shoulder, “I was very careful while bringing you here, nobody saw us, and the Old Guard arrived after we got here.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but sigh in relief. The last he wanted was for others to see him breaking down in the middle of base. But, there was somebody that he really wanted to see, needed to see.

“Can…can you…tell Genji that I want to talk to him?”, right after he finished his question, he realized that Zenyatta had also passed three months without seeing Genji, and worse, he had robbed the monk the chance to greet his significant other while needing his assistance, AGAIN. They propably would want some time alone, why didn’t he think so before? Selfish, useless-

“Of course. Don’t worry, I won’t be gone for long.” Right after finishing that sentence, the monk stood up and levitated out of the medbay. He didn’t give Hanzo a chance to reply properly.

“Tell Genji I can wait if he is still eating!” it was all he could yell before the monk was out of his sight, and he scolded himself for not replying sooner.

Without much to do, Hanzo layed on his bed, with the company of his dragons under his skin, and reflecting about Zenyatta’s words on his mind, waiting to greet the brother he had missed so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mostly fluff on this one, also angst btw. Warning: (Brief) mentions of manipulation, and childhood abuse (mental mostly).

When Zenyatta arrived to the kitchen and dining area, his suspicions were confirmed. Almost every agent in Overwatch was having breakfast. Shimada-san would be pleased to know that they were enjoying their cooking. 

When approaching the tables, Genji saw him, his head perking up. He couldn’t see his face due to the helmet and faceplate, but the way he tilted his face like a cat was cute. Just like that, Genji stood up, left his flood on the table, and ran towards him, colliding into a hug. 

“Master! I’m so glad to see you!”

Before Zenyatta could reply, Soba appeared and coiled around both of them. It was supposed to be a hug as well, but it resembled more a snake trying to suffocate its victims. 

“I missed you two as well, my dear Sparrow”, Zenyatta said so while Soba nuzzled against his chin, and he responded by scratching her chin and whiskers.

With swift moves, Genji took off his faceplace, let Soba hold it in her claws, and turned to kiss Zenyatta. It wasn’t nearly as intimate or long as they would’ve prefered, for many agents, particularly Hana, wolf whistled and cooed while filming or taking pictures. 

After a little while, they separated and approached the table to greet everyone. Some questioned why Zenyatta hadn’t been there to receive them, him answering that had “something important to attend to”, without giving much details. It was Shimada-san’s story to tell, and only if he wished to.

It wasn’t long until the agents finished their food and just started chattering. From how their missions had gone, to guessing who had prepared all the food. Zenyatta was about to confess, but after some discussion, everyone thought is was going to be more interesting to bet (mostly with money or equipment) who could discovered the cook behind their delicious breakfast. They even went as far as to ask Athena to not reveal who had made all the delicious food. (That should be interesting, considering two people were involved). Before the conversation could take another turn, Zenyatta asked Genji not-so-secretly to follow him to their bedroom, which earned them more wolf whistles and cheers. 

When they were in a more private area, Zenyatta stopped, which made Genji turn in his place.

“Is everything alright?”

“Not quite, I’m afraid. You may have noticed that your brother didn’t appear to greet you all either.”

“…Yeah. We all noticed, but we figured it was because he was training or sleeping, and he really needs the last one more than most of us.”, said Genji while scratching the back of his head, trying, and failing, to mask his dissapointment.

“That’s true, but that’s not the reason of his absence. He’s at the medbay at this moment.”

“……..WHAT?! WHY?! WHY DIDN’T I KNOW SOONER?!”

“Him, Athena, me, and now you are the only ones aware of this. He didn’t want his status to be known by anybody else.”

“…What happened?”

“That’s something I cannot discuss here. Your brother asked me to inform you that after you had finished breakfast, you two should talk.”

“Why did…? Ugh, he’s as stubborn as always. He knew I would’ve run inmediately to the medbay if I had known. Okay, I’ll go see how he is holding…Was it serious? ”

“Don’t worry, his physical wounds are not life threatening. I would’ve informed Miss Zeigler inmediately if that was the case.”

Relief was apparent in Genji’s body languaje, his shoulders seemed less tense, and he sighed. 

“Did he already have breakfast?”

“I’m afraid no. I left him my comm so he could entertain himself. He hasn’t had anything but water.”, Zenyatta omitted the part were Hanzo had done all the taste testing for breakfast, so technically he had eated, but only in small bites, which weren’t enough to count as a decent breakfast.

“Okay, I’ll grab something from the kitchen.”, but before Genji could run towards the kitchen, he turned to hug his master again, “I’m sorry if we can’t have our intimate moment right now.”

At this, the monk only retuned the hug and chuckled, “Don’t worry, my dear. This is important for the two of you. Besides”, he said while hooking a finger under his student’s chin, forcing him to look up, faceplate still off, Genji’s eyes focused solely on him, “it will give me time to prepare to give you a ‘proper welcome’.”

That seemed to do the trick, Genji’s scarred cheeks blushing madly with a shy smile. With that said, Genji kissed Zenyatta goodbye, hooked his faceplate back in place, and ran towards the kitchen to grab his brother some food.

It was easy to grab some food without anybody suspecting something. He just put the excuse of needing some energy after he and his master had “reinforced their bond”. Some agents gagged, and others just laughed. Many had already left to have a very well-deserved rest, including McCree. Genji, as well as any other Overwatch agent, could see how he and Hanzo had become close. From dubious acquiantances, to drinking buddies, to the most obvious helpless grown-up men with a crush on each other, that didn’t seem to do anything but dance around each other! It was equally cute and frustrating. McCree deserved to know that his crush was probably having a rough time, but Genji really wished to talk with his brother in private. 

After excusing himself from the kitchen, Genji ran as fast as he could to the medbay. It was hard without dropping the food, but he managed to make it. (Winston had told Angela to take the day off, so she was probably in Fareeha’s room, or in her own room resting, so nobody would interrupt their conversation). Now at the front of the medbay’s door, Genji took a deep breath and entered.

Laying down in one of the beds, there was Hanzo, with both Udon and Ramen by his side, scrolling through Zenyatta’s comm (why Hanzo wasn’t using his own comm still confused Genji). He wasn’t wearing his prosthetics, and his stumps looked kind of red, but he could ask about that later. There was a harmony orb on his lap as well, but he could disclose that later.

Hanzo and his dragons turned their heads towards Genji, who approached the nearest table, layed the food on it, and turned towards the archer.

“Anija!”, Genji said while bringing his brother into a bone-crushing hug. Soba also took this as a chance to get out and greet her siblings, the three dragon noodles squabling over the bed. 

After feeling a few pats on his back, Genji let go of his brother to let him breath. 

“I am glad to see you returned safe. I am sorry for not being there to greet you upon your return, but…”, Hanzo looked down to his stumps, gripping the bedsheets and gritting his teeth with a pained expression.

“It’s okay, anija. We’re here, that’s what matters”, even if he said so, Hanzo didn’t seem convinced. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Genji finally decided to speak.

“Soooooo, Zenyatta said you wanted to talk to me. Anything in particular you what to tell me?”

“…Nothing in particular, I just wanted to make sure that you returned unharmed. If you wish, you can return to Zenyatta’s quarters, I am sure you two want to pass time together”. It had been a surprise, during his first days in Overwatch, to find out that his brother, the easy-going playboy everyone in Hanamura wanted a chance to sleep with, had ended up with a Shambali monk, the opposite of Genji’s taste back then. Even if it was hard for Hanzo to believe, he was genuinely happy for his brother, that he had managed to find happiness once again. They had been separated before, but not for so long, he was sure that Genji would rather spend time with his partner, rather than with a depressing mess that his older brother was.

….Apparently, he was wrong.

“Nah, Zeny is preparing me a ‘surprise’, if you know what I mean”, Genji said winking, which didn’t make sense because he had his faceplate on. “Oh wait, I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes!”

When he make sure that Hanzo wasn’t looking or cheating, he removed his entire helmet off, revealing his scarred face, syntethic jaw, and his newly dyed green hair. “Okay, you can look now”.

His brother’s face had many emotions, from surprise, to awe, to hurt. It was still hard for him to look at Genji, but they were at a better stage of their relationship, enough to look at each other without getting their eyes teary or to start an unnecessary fight, and Genji intented to enjoy every second of it.

“So, how do I look. Stunningly handsome or just awesome?”

He wasn’t expecting for Hanzo to put a hand over his mouth to muffle the giggles and chuckles.

“*chuckle* You look…*giggle* like one of those…chia pets!”, and then Hanzo laughed uncontrollably. Despite the insult, Genji couldn’t help but laugh too, so much that he had to sit down. It had been so long since they had the chance to laugh like this, without worries.

“You really *giggle* are old, anija. How do you even remember those *laugh*?! You weren’t even BORN!”

They continued to laugh for a while, when finally their laughs died out. 

“…But I am serious, you should not spend your free time here.”

“Maybe, but I want to. Besides, I can’t waste this opportunity to tell my older brother how BORING most part of the last three months have been.”

“*ugh* Please do not.”

“Too late!”

And so, Genji told Hanzo about how the mission had gone, (most of the debriefs had already been done through the past months), and Genji hadn’t had the chance to bitch about the obnoxious politicians and boring conferences, not even on the trip back to base, so there was no way he was gonna skip this chance. 

Genji had an…”interesting” time with Jesse trying to explain some of Blackwatch’s history and operations (not everything, otherwise they could be send to jail on the spot, and many on the conferences seemed to have that idea on mind). Also, they had to start working on the negociations for removing Jesse from the Wanted List, otherwise he would not only be on jail, but he could get a death sentence or for life (Hanzo looked relieved to know that his not-secret-at-all crush was safe). 

The hardest thing was to explain Genji’s status as a cyborg, as a Shimada, how he had ended up working for Blackwatch, and then Overwatch. The goriest details about how he became a cyborg weren’t revealed, fortunately. 

The few missions they had in America had been brief, mostly to break down a dubious situation or to do an undercover job under the table. It wasn’t ideal, and exhausting for the ones who stayed behind at base, because they needed to be even more careful to not be seen when on missions. Everything paid off when the UN declared that they would “consider” revoking the Petras Act, but more conferences and deals would need to be made to make that happen. (“It really is a nuisance. Seriously, couldn’t they work slower?!” “You know how politics can be, Genji.”) 

They went like that for some time, and then Hanzo checked the hour, he had to put the oilment on his legs. Genji turned around, even if it wasn’t completely necessary but that his brother appreciated, and continued talking. 

After a few more sentences exchanged, Genji addresed the elephant in the room as subtly as possible.

“So, how long until you can put your legs back on?”

It wasn’t something Hanzo had expected to hear, and lying to Genji wasn’t right.

“…A week at least, two at most.”, his answer was followed by a moment of silence. 

“…Was it that bad?”

Hanzo resumed to grip the bedsheets and grit his teeth, but this time, he was also avoiding Genji’s gaze “I am sorry, it was all my fault. I will not dissappoint you again”.

The way those words were said, the resignation and pain behind them, brought Genji memories from their younger days. 

He was often left on his own by their parents to attend “business”, so Genji had a lot of free time to do whatever he wanted. He was okay with it, because he had Hanzo to play with him, to soothe him at night when he couldn’t sleep or nightmares got him. But while growing up, he started to notice that his big brother, his hero and best friend, was getting colder and more distant. He scolded Genji more, reminded him that they had to behave better, to be an example for others. That was the beggining of the end for Genji. They became more distant with each other, less caring and more aggresive, in and outside of training. It all got worse when their parents died, and Hanzo became kumicho. From then on, it all spiraled into chaos, and into that night when they both raised their swords against each other….

Genji didn’t like to remember the times he and his brother had received punishment, but he remembered some instances, when their parents or the elders would not use physical punishment, but rather mental. Humilliation, mockery, scolding, anything to crush their minds and spirits. Hanzo always seemed to receive the worst part of it, specially after everyone realized that Genji wasn’t going to break under the insults and punishments. The thing that Genji remembered the most, was that his brother always sounded tired, obedient, as if he had accepted that there was nothing he could do, and that was the case most of the times.

It was how Hanzo’s words felt; sad, guilty, resigned. That was enough for Genji to start crying, and pulled his brother into a hug once again. This time, standing up, and bringing Hanzo’s head to his chest, petting his hair while doing so.

“You don’t have to apologize for this, Hanzo. If I had known you were having a rough time-“

“It is not your responsability to look after me when I cannot live with the consecuences of my mistakes.”, that sounded even more aggresive than intended, but at this point, Hanzo didn’t care. He tried to free himself from the hug, but Genji had a, literal, iron grip over him, but surprisingly gentle. 

“Maybe not, but I want to help you, many of us want to. You’re not alone anymore, Anija. I’m sorry none of us noticed that-“

“STOP APOLOGIZING!”, Hanzo didn’t even notice when he started crying, “This was no one’s fault but mine!”, his voice started to break at this point, “It has always been my fault…”, Genji wouldn’t release him, so all he could do was cry over his brother’s armor, with his hands gripping his brother’s arms. 

“…It wasn’t only your fault. You may not have listened to me, but I didn’t listen to you either when I still had the chance. It wasn’t your fault that our whole family was a mess, or that our parents cared more for their bussinesses than for us, or that the elders were completely insane.

“We did our best with what we had. And now, now we have the chance to start anew, to ammend things. I know the team can sometimes be too much, but many care a lot about you, we really do. You don’t have to deal with your problems alone.”, at that moment, the dragons, engulfed on their games, suddenly changed sizes and became bigger, wrapping both brothers on an embrace.

The five of them remained like that for some time, until surprisingly, Hanzo broke the silence.

“…Zenyatta told me something similar earlier…”

“Yeah *sob*, he’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“Some of his wisdom seems to have rubbed into you”

“…….That’s not the only thing he has rubbed into me”

Hanzo couldn’t help but display an expression of horror while smacking his brother in the arm, making Genji back off laughing, and the dragons dissappearing into their tattoos.

“I cannot believe you just said that…”, Hanzo said while rubbing his temples and hiding his face with his hands while groaning.

“What? I saw the chance and took it.”

“…You are unbelievable…”

“But you still love me. Admit it!”

“…I do”, said Hanzo peecking though his fingers, showing a little smile. 

After some more time talking (that involved explaining why Hanzo’s legs and hands were treated, without many details) while Hanzo ate, Genji offered to take his brother back to his room. Despite that meaning that Genji would go back to his and Zenyatta’s bedroom, the older Shimada was ready to rest from the physically and mentally exhausting day.

Before going back to the dorms, they talked with Athena to not disclose the details of their conversation, and asked for directions to go back without encountering with any other agent. 

While going back to the dorms (with Genji wheeling Hanzo’s chair), they did some more small talk. It was nice to talk like that again, without worries.

When arriving to Hanzo’s door, Genji asked “Are you going to be okay?”

“…I think. I do not plan on getting drunk, if that is what you are worried about”

“Nope….well, maybe...I’ll put Athena to babysit you if I have to.”

“It will not be necessary. I will just sleep, or read.”

“Okay, if you’re sure about that. See you then, anija. Think about what we said.”, but before Genji could get out of sight, Hanzo called him “Wait!”

Genji returned running to his brother’s side “Is everything alright? Do you need somthing? Did you get hurt?”

“No, nothing of the like. Zenyatta lend me his comm while waiting for you at the medbay, I just wish to give it back to him.”

“…Ah…okay.”, with his boyfriend’s comm secured, Genji only had one more question for his brother, “Why did you have Zenyatta’s comm?”

“…It was not on my list of priorities to grab my comm while getting to the medbay. I did not return to my room after that, and after the …incident, Zenyatta let me borrow his to occupy my time while waiting for you.”

“And you didn’t return to your room because…?”

“The alternatives to occupy my time were…less than ideal at the moment. I went to the kitchen to prepare tea, and I encountered Zenyatta. We spent quite some time preparing breakfast and lunch for your arrival-“

“WAIT! You mean….you and- how? Why?!”

“It was Zenyatta’s idea. He was looking for somebody to help him greet you back, mostly by taste-testing. It was the least I could do after he-“

“I can’t believe it! I WON THE BET! Wait until everyone knows!”, Genji started to jump and scream, leaving his brother confused while opening his door, but before he could enter, Genji reached for him to give him a hug once again.

“Thank you for the breakfast, anija.”, it was a short moment, but when the older brother returned the hug, it didn’t matter.

After properly saying their goodbyes, Hanzo rolled into his quarters and laying back on his bed. With his dragons soothing him under his skin, and a book ready on his comm, he was feeling at peace like never before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mostly fluff on this one, you have been warned.

Waking up because of nightmares wasn’t new to him, but this time seemed to affect him more. He couldn’t remember what was the nightmare about, but he woke up sweating and almost screaming.

\--------------------------------------------------

After saying goodbye to Genji and returning to his quarters, Hanzo read a couple of books to pass some time alone. 

When the afternoon arrived, Genji arrived to his room with Zenyatta, each holding a tray of food (sneaked out from the kitchen). Hanzo couldn’t help but ask his brother why he insisted on spending his time (and Zenyatta’s) with him (“Because I want to, Anija. Admit it, if I hadn’t brought you food, you would’ve let yourself starve till night.”). It was equally worrying and comforting how Genji knew those things about him. 

While eating, the three talked about non-consecuential things, from favorite books to an invitation for meditating the day after tomorrow (which Hanzo accepts). Also, Genji explained the bet he talked about earlier (and how Zenyatta had “cruelly left him in the dark” by not telling him), but that he wanted his brother’s permission to tell everyone who had really prepared their breakfast. Hanzo granted his permission, but not until morning, he really didn’t have the energy to deal with the others at the moment.

After eating, Zenyatta made a quick check on the archer’s hands. Luckily, the cuts weren’t too deep, so his hands were deemed good, only to apply the same oilment he gave Hanzo for his legs for a day or two. The monk hadn’t told Dr. Zeigler about the archer’s legs, but Hanzo assured him that he would inform her (and Winston), about it first thing in the morning. 

They kept talking for a while. Without realizing it, the sun had set, and it was already dark. After saying their goodbyes, Genji and Zenyatta returned to their room hand-in-hand. It had been a really exhausting day, and Hanzo really could use some sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

He always had difficulty getting back to sleep after having that nightmare. When he checked his comm, it was barely 2 AM. His hopes of going back to sleep weren’t too high, and his best bet was to lay down until sleep claimed him. When his thoughts were beginning to go into dark places, Athena’s voice sounded.

(Part of the reason she hadn’t detected the injuries in his stumbs was because there were no cameras on the dorms-for privacy purposes-, and she was only able to transmit her voice. While on the medbay waiting for Genji, she had apologized for her unawareness of his troubles. Hanzo inmediately dismissed her apology, claiming that it was not her fault at all, but his, as he put a lot on effort on hiding his pain. After that, she lectured him, and made him promise that he would inmediately inform her if he was having health issues, so she could “make sure that he received the help he needed as soon as possible”. )

“I’m sorry for bothering you this late at night, Agent Hanzo. It seems that Agent McCree is outside your door.”

“…What?”, Hanzo’s heart skipped. It was surprising to say the least, that Jesse decided to visit him in the middle of the night. They usually met at the kitchen if the nightmares were too much to handle, and the night could end with both of them drunk in one of their rooms, or with them falling asleep watching a movie at the common area. 

“Is he okay?”

“Affirmative. Nonetheless, he seems unable to knock on the door.”

“Why?”

“He is currently not using his prosthetic arm, and seems to be holding something on his right arm. Should I let him in, Agent Hanzo?”

“…Yes”, there was no reason to not let Jesse in. Everyone would know about the state of his legs eventually, anyways. 

When the door opened, a tired McCree entered the room with both Udon and Ramen nesting on his remaining arm. Even with only the moon as a source of light, he could see Jesse was only wearing an old T-shirt, pijama pants and socks, but he still looked as ruggedly handsome as ever. Without his worn out hat, his hair (currently a bed head) sticked in all directions, a messy nest, and Hanzo had to resist the urge of running his fingers through the cowboy’s hair.

“Heya there, Han. Sorry for wakin’ y’up.”

“…I should be the one apologizing, McCree. I do not know why those two decided to wake you up at this hour.”, with a firm command in Japanese, his dragons slippered from Jesse’s arm and returned to his tattoo.

“Naw, there ain’t no need for that. ‘sides, I finally get t’see you.”, Jesse walked closer to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He was glad that the moonlight wasn’t so intense, otherwise Jesse would be able to see how red his face was.

“I am sorry for my absence. It has been a long and tiresome day.”, Hanzo inmediately kicked himself mentally. As if he was the only one that had a difficult day, Jesse and the others had been on a mission for the last three months, and he was complaining about something as trivial as his problems. Idiot.

“I hear you. I’m beat.”

After a long pause, McCree spoke, “Mind if I crash ‘ere for a spell?”

The proposition was unexpected, and it took Hanzo a few moments to process what he just heard. Without trusting his voice, he could only nod, which brought a big, bright grin into Jesse’s face, enough to make Hanzo flush even more. 

With some effort, both were finally able to fit in the bed. They had to cuddle in order to mantain their limbs in the bed, but none was complaining. In fact, they were getting pretty comfortable. Jesse occupied most of the space, with his right arm stretched to the side, and his legs a little bent; Hanzo, on the other hand, was using Jesse’s right arm as a pillow (on Jesse’s insistence), laying close to the cowboy. None of them talked, it was too late, and they were too tired for that. They had passed the part were sleeping at each other’s side was awkward, it had happened way too many times when their demons were whispering to their ears, with alcohol and company seeing like the only temporary escape. Luckily, tonight they didn’t need whiskey or sake to rest.

Neither of them noticed when they fell asleep, but it was what they both needed. 

Jesse woke up first, feeling Hanzo’s breath against his neck. His arm was still under the archer’s head, and it was certainly asleep as well, but Jesse couldn’t complain, not at the sight of his crush resting peacefully beside him. 

It had been a wild trip for both of them since the start. Because of his friendship with Genji, he only knew the part of the story between the brothers from the cyborg’s perspective. Many would’ve called it biased, but they weren’t the ones to see Genji’s broken body and will, fighting to survive every single moment, watching as Angela and many other medics added enhancements and limbs to what was left of the exyakuza. The result was a very angry and skilled assasin, with little more but vengeance as his new goal. It had been Jesse and Reyes the ones to welcome him into Blackwatch, and Jesse was the one who befriended and explained the basics to Genji. Even when the cyborg had been transfered to Overwatch, they remained as best friends. Same when Overwatch disbanded and reunited years later.

Like many others in Overwatch who knew of the brothers’ history, Jesse was displeased to hear that Genji had invited his brother to join them. When Hanzo had eventually arrived, it was a mess. They all tried to avoid him, only speaking to him when strictly necessary. On the worst cases, someone (most likely Jesse or Angela), would get into a verbal fight with the archer.

It had taken a lot of self-reflection from the cowboy’s part to start a change, since Hanzo just accepted the other’s hurtful words, saying it was “what he deserved”, and that didn’t sit well with Jesse at all. So, after some talks with Genji, and a lot of thinking, Jesse realized that he and Hanzo had way much in common than he expected. Maybe that was part of the reason why Jesse seemed to hate the eldest Shimada so much, because of how many of his own mistakes he could see in the archer, and he resented how those mistakes were still haunting him until today, either as memories, nightmares, or a person. Obviously, his hatred also had to do with Genji’s condition, but he needed to hear Hanzo’s part of the story as well to truly resent him (and he had to listen to Genji’s part of the story again, since the story he had heard was kind of biased by Genji’s former rage).

So one night, with a bottle of whiskey, he messaged Hanzo to reunite at the rooftop for a chat. He should have known that the archer would take it as a cue to fight in a private area, for he arrived with his bow and arrows ready. After an awkward explaination, the two of them sat down and drank a little before Jesse started to talk. He tried to put his thoughts into words, but it was hard. Luckily, Hanzo helped when the words escaped him, and so he apologized, explained the reasons behind his behaviour, and shared a little bit of his past. At sharing the last, his eyes started to water, until he couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, the weight of his mistakes suffocating him. It had felt embarrasing, specially in front of somebody else, but Hanzo didn’t mock him, he didn’t even talk much, but let him cry, and even let Jesse put his head on his shoulder for support, while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

After that night, they had become closer, drinking and watching whatever they agreed on, or just talking. The feelings came gradually, and only became stronger after Hanzo had known as much of his life as he knew about Hanzo’s. They had shared experiences, and even cried their eyes out in many private occasions, each and everyone very precious to Jesse. 

He really had falled bad for the archer -and many in Overwatch would tease him about it- but there didn’t seem to be a moment to ask Hanzo if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Either Jesse chickened out, or a new mission came up. The last three months had been the toughest. Sure, they had videochats regularly, but it wasn’t how Jesse wanted to ask. But now, he was back at base, with the sleeping archer by his side, with not a worry in the world, he really wanted the moment to last.

That’s the moment Hanzo chose to wake up. At first, his expression turned from sleepy to fully awake and alert, to turn to something more calmed.

“G’morning, partner.”

“…Good morning to you as well, Jesse.”

That was another thing that had improved between them. At the beginning, it had been a code name or last name basis. There were the occasional rude nicknames and insults (“kinslayer”, “disgusting caveman”, and many more). It was mostly impersonal and distant. After getting closer, the nicknames became less insulting (“archer”, “cowboy”), and almost flirting. Now, they were on a nickname and first name basis, perfect to feed the crushes on each other.

After stretching and yawning, Jesse prepared to stand up and leave, when a hand holding his wrist put him to a stop.

“Everythn’ a’ight, darlin’?”

“…I…”, Hanzo couldn’t see Jesse in the eyes, not yet. It was too much. Still, Jesse waited for him to continue.

“…I…apologize, Jesse. For not being present when you arrived……The truth is…I was…

…I was in the medbay.”

There was a pause before Jesse responded.

“…Are y’a’ight?!”, Jesse almost shouted “D’y’need t’see Angie?”, his accent getting thicker than usual. His response took Hanzo aback.

“…No, do not worry about it. My wounds were on my stumps, and Zenyatta has already taken care of them.”

“Oh…’kay.”. There was silence once again, until another thought passed through McCree’s mind, one that he feared, “Wait, your stumps? Did-did y’hurt y’rself?“. He knew that Hanzo was in a better place, but sometimes not even alcohol could scare away some demons.

“No! I…”, in that moment, Hanzo realized that Jesse wasn’t entirely wrong. He hadn’t hurt himself directly, but he knew the consecuences of neglecting his legs. It didn’t matter if he had self-harmed intentionally or not, he didn’t do something to prevent the damage, and now he had to deal with the consecuences.

“…It was too much. Stress…and before I noticed…”

“Y’re still ‘ere, healin’, so that’s what matters. Sorry if I don’ have much t’advise, but I’m ‘ere when y’wan’to talk.”

It was a simple offer to help, but for the older Shimada, it meant the world, “…In that case, I may need your help, to explain the situation to the others.”

And so, Hanzo started to explain what had happened (without many details). It was important to inform their superiors about his current state, so he and the cowboy practiced how to disclosure the events that lead to his current predicament. Luckily, when words failed him or turbulent thoughts suddenly appeared, Jesse was there to help him through. 

Aside from the encouraging words, Jesse listened intendedly to everything Hanzo had to say. It was just the summary of what had happened, but it meant the world to Jesse to know that Hanzo trusted him enough to talk about his struggles. While he was angry at himself for not noticing the archer’s problems earlier (the called each other frecuently, after all), what’s done it’s done, and right now, his crush needed his help. 

After talking to Athena about who was at the dining room at the moment (being Winston, Morrison and Angela) they agreed to go after changing from their pijamas. 

Of course, Jesse offered to wheel Hanzo to the dining place, to which the archer agreed. They talked about common things on the way, nothing too serious, Jesse doing it mostly to make the archer more comfortable. 

Upn arriving to the kitchen, they saw Winston and Jack on a table, talking while taking some chips. A few tables away, there was Angela, checking something on her tablet while drinking coffee. A single cough from Hanzo was all it took to draw everyone’s attention. 

“I am sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but I have to disclose a situation to all of you.”, he really felt guilty to interrupt them, but it help that nobody seemed to mind too much.

After explaining what happened (again with not many details), and a few questions from Angela, they all agreed that the most training he could do would be at the shooting range, with a time limit. 

Of course he couldn’t walk away without a lecture from the three of them. Winston and Jack merely told him to be careful, and to inform them if something like that happened again. Jack looked kind of sad, probably because he had been in charge at base and didn’t notice the archer’s distress, not that Hanzo held anything against the old soldier. The most worried about the situation seemed to be Angela, since he didn’t tell her inmediately upon their arrival. It wasn’t the first time they both had discussed about the archer’s sense of self-preservation, but this time felt different. Not only did she questioned him extensively, but she also checked his legs there, at the dining area. She deemed Zenyatta’s treatment to be adequate, but that didn’t stop her from ordering him to pass by to the medbay at the end of the week for extra precaution. It was the first time she had been so thoughtful of the archer’s wellbeing. 

After everything was disclosured, Jesse offered to make them both breakfast, to which Hanzo couldn’t say no. It felt honestly good to trust others like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't the last of this fic. I'm going to post more, but I couldn't place it here. More parts are to come, stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Opinios are very much appreciated (but don't be too harsh, I don't have a tough skin).  
> I may not be the most appropiate person to say this, but if you're feeling distressed or have experienced anything described in this fic, contact your nearest psycologist or support group(s).  
> Again, if anything is not appropiately described in the fic or tags, please tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
